1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to message on hold systems. More particularly it discloses a system in which a local message on hold device contacts a central server and secures changes to the audio program from the centralized server and installs them onto the local device.
2. Related Information
Message on hold systems are typically used to play back messages over telephone systems to callers placed on hold, but can be used to play messages over public address systems or other audio broadcast systems. Most of the users of such local devices do not have the requisite facilities to produce the audio programming played on these kinds of local devices and purchase both the messages on hold local device, as well as the services necessary for the production of audio programming from music on hold providers.
With devices that use magnetic or optical storage media installed in the local device, the media must first be produced, then shipped, then installed at the user""s site. Although this seems to be a fairly simple procedure, experience has proven it to be rife with hazards. There are other types of devices which have their programs installed by electronic upload from the music on hold provider""s studio facilities such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,374. These local devices are of two basic types, i.e., those which receive their audio programming by digital signal over a telephone line and those which receive their audio programming by analog signal over the telephone line. With either type of these devices, it is necessary for the music on hold provider to contact the device and then upload the audio programming to the device as either an analog transmission or as a digital file transferred over the telephone line.
Such prior systems are also problematical for both providers and the users whenever a user requires changes to their audio program. With devices employing removable media, to make even a minor change to the audio program, it is necessary to replace the storage media from which it is played by the local device in its entirety. These devices require that the user instigate changes to their audio programs with long lead times, because it is necessary for the provider to change the audio program, store the newly produced programming on the media, and then ship the media to the user""s location. Assuming the media has arrived at the specified location on time and in working order, the user must then install the new media. There are many points for potential error in this lengthy process. Even though the newer of these kinds of devices perform reliably once the media is installed, the process of getting the media to the device has often proved troublesome.
Currently, there are two types of systems that overcome the difficulties inherent in using storage media installed at the local device, by uploading audio programming to the devices from the provider""s studio facilities. The primary drawback to this approach is that it causes the provider to incur considerable costs for the telephone lines necessary for handling the traffic as well as long distance charges. Additionally, there is the problem of scheduling labor at the studio to do this work, or having hardware dedicated to calling the local devices and uploading the audio programs automatically.
With the present invention, many of these costs are either reduced or eliminated. With this system, the message on hold provider uploads new, or revised audio programming to a storage device, such as a server, which is accessed by the local device in an ordered manner to seek and recover audio program changes specifically for the particular local device.
The present invention briefly relates to:
(1) a system for updating messages on hold audio programs comprising:
a local device programmed to play an audio program for broadcast over telephone lines for a) initiating contact with a server, b) determining if audio program changes are available from said server for said local device, c) downloading files for said local device from said server and d) installing the audio programming changes into said local device,
a communication link and
said server for storing program changes for said local device and being operably connected to said local device through said communication link;
(2) the method of operation of the system; and
(3) the local device.
The local device component of the present system is a proactive local device for playback of messages to music on hold compatible telephone systems and other message output devices, and comprises a central processing unit, a digital signal processing unit, a digital to analog converter, a communications link device or devices, random access memory, nonvolatile random access memory, electronically programmable read-only memory, read-only memory, and associated support circuitry such as but not limited to, a power supply, as well as operating system software specifically configured to meet the needs of said proactive message on hold device.